Broken
by Beckixo
Summary: Bella, an anorexic who is broken physically and emotionally, can Edward break down her walls she put up and will she finally let someone in?AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is really short, like reallllll short, but I promise from now on there going be super long ;)**

**Summary: Bella, an anorexic who is broken physically and emotionally, can Edward break down her walls she put up and will she finally let someone in?**

Bella.

First day of school. I had no desire to get up so I lay them thinking about the previous four days. My irresponsible mother Renee had insisted to take me out to dinner the day before my departure, to have "girl time" which mostly consisted of me trying to convince her I was going to be fine, and I would cope. I was going to move to Forks, with my dad, Charlie. I wouldn't have minded our "girl time" if she hadn't basically force-fed me my starter and half of my main course, I nearly had a panic attack right then and there, but I new I would be able to dispose of it later so I tried to just ignore the amazing feeling of fullness while it lasted. When we got home she was an emotionally wreck, I tried to comfort her as best I could but I was never good at being intimate with anyone, even my own mother. I gave her reassuring pats while she lay there crying on the couch and muttering incoherently, I just wanted to pick her up and hug her, but my hand would shy away from her touch. The only thing she asked of me was to stay right with her, right there on the couch, this was the only time I ever had felt in any way sorry for her. Time passed and all I could do was sit there and glare at my stomach thinking why had I made such a stupid decision, it was only when her cries turned in to muffled sobs that I felt my self slowly drift into sleep.

When I awoke that not so unusual feeling of guilt crept through my body, I sat up stiff, from the uncomfortable sleeping position and the knot in my stomach tightened, I cant believe I actually let this happen, I was truly disgusted with myself. There was only one way to get rid of it. Maybe if I did it one last time I could finally be the nice, skinny girl my mom always wanted, maybe then she'd finally love me, and let me stay with her. It did take long to make myself purge, it never did anymore. I felt like I was on such a high as all the waste came out of me, it was my release, my control, and nobody could change that.

"Bella, wake up." Charlie's voice abruptly interrupted my thoughts, I groaned and resisted the urge to throw something at him. I swung my legs around and sat for a moment on my bed, my stomach let out a loud rumble, Traitor stomach.

"Hungry?" Charlie asked.

You bet I am.

"A little bit, but you go to work, I can make myself breakfast."

He nodded. And backed out of my room, Charlie was painfully shy, like me and he accepted everything I told him, no questions asked, this was probably a good thing, I think .

But of course I had no intention of making myself breakfast, I could not let a repeat performance of dinner with Renee ever happen again.

I stayed sitting on my bed until i heard Charlie's cruiser back out from the driveway to go to work, work that was his baby, I however was merely a mistake.

Well at least that's why my mom told me, Renee was a lot of things to a lot of people, but to me she was an obsessive, controlling, manipulative bitch. She hated me because I wasn't like her. She hated me because i had "to much Charlie in me"

_"Mom, I'm so sorry" I sputtered out blinking away the tears; she would hate me more if i cried._

_"You little bitch you did it on purpose, it was my favorite vase,"_

_"Mom, I fell I-I think I'm bleeding"_

_"Well then you can bleed some more!" she screamed throwing the shattered pieces of her vase_ at me

_"Mom, i thought you loved me."_

_"Isabella, nobody will ever love filthy child like you._" _that's when I couldn't hold back anymore, that's when the tears came._

I could never forget the pain, more the emotional pain than physically, sure that shattered vase hurt like hell, I mean i had the scars on my arm to prove it, but she said no one would ever love me, and the most painful thing was, she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

Bella

As I rode up to Forks High school, I had a sense of dread in me. I could already feel the stares on me as I drove my truck through the main entrance. Forks was nothing special, so its not like the school was a let-down, I was expecting something similar to this, I could count five redbrick buildings placed in some random format that made me want to turn around and drive straight back to Arizona. And of course there was the rain, today it wasn't heavy rain, but it wasn't light rain, it was the sort of rain you just got really wet in. I tried to distract myself from the mundane thoughts of the weather by glancing at some of the students here I would have to put up with until graduation.

They seemed friendly, some standoffish probably because of the alarming color of my truck, bright orange, but hey there was nothing I could to about it, personally I loved my truck I felt safe at the thought that my truck could ram its way through all these cars and come out of it with only a few scratches.

I parked in the first spot I saw, several spaces down from any other cars; I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself. Just as I thought I was safe a sliver Volvo came speeding through the entrance and in to the spot directly opposite me, great. I got out of my car and stood there looking at the Volvo, why does some one need such a fast expensive car? I mean the faster it is the more likely its just going to crash, right? My thoughts came to a sudden standstill as I watched the godlike boy get out of it; His hair a rich auburn color that was adorably messy all I could think about doing was running my fingers through it. His face was so defined, he was gorgeous.

I realized I must have been standing there like a complete idiot because his piercing green eyes met mine, but I couldn't bring myself to look away, I was swimming in his eyes, they had so much depth to them. His eyes never left mine and I began to wonder why he was staring at me and suddenly it dawned on me, I looked away the tears stinging my eyes, he was staring at me because I was so ugly, just the fat old Bella Swan nobody ever liked. I can't believe I thought that he might even be interested in me; I kept my eyes firmly on my feet and began to follow the rest of the students who were all heading into the same building. Before I got to the door I noticed there was someone standing in front of me I looked up and a nervous boy with a puppy dogface was looking at me.

"I'm Mike," He announced running his hand through his over gelled hair and then offering his hand to me to shake.

"Hi Mike" I tried to smile as I gently pushed pass him not accepting his handshake because well, god knows where his hand has been. I thought that was the last of him before he quickly caught up with me "Isabella, right, it's just, don't get freaked out I know your name, well everyone does, small town, eh?"

I stopped walking and turned to face him, his eyes lit up when I looked at him, it was very weird.

"Listen Michael" I started

"Mike" He corrected

"Mike, first off, its Bella and I don't know what you're trying to say but I really have to get to class, okay?"

I didn't wait for his reply as I went off in search of the registration office, praying that it was in this building. As I paced down the hallways I felt a pang of regret, I could have been nicer to him, why did I have to be such a cold bitch all the time, no wonder I had no friends.

I finally found a door that had Registration in big letters across the top; I sucked a big deep breath in and opened the door. There was a middle-aged woman with large glasses that sat on the tip of her nose.

"Um, Hi I'm Bella Swan It's my first day here" She looked at me up and down before smiling

"Of course, Isabella the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive!" I sighed, I really didn't want that much attention, I was noting special and I hated to be treated like I was.

"Here's a map of the school, your timetable and a slip you will need to get signed by every teacher" she was brimming with excitement, we had a new student nearly every week in Arizona, a student arriving middle of semester here must have been rare. I smiled and thanked here as I left the room.

First I had English with Mr. Berty he talked about books that I had read and had no interest in whatsoever all I could think about was that boy with the green eyes, there was something about him, I had never seen such intensity in someone's eyes before, not to mention his good lucks, I was turning in to an obsessive teenager that I used to despise.

I had trig and Spanish after that, this girl Jessica sat beside me in both, I didn't like her she was fake, the fact that she felt the need to apply lip gloss repeatedly throughout the class just proved my point but let I her sit beside me as I really didn't feel up to making a sarcastic remark to scare her off, because fuck I was hungry.

After that I had biology, I normally enjoyed this class as I was in advanced placement back in Phoenix but this school didn't exactly offer that here so I was back to the regular circumlunar which I dreaded.

I felt lightheaded as I walked to biology I tried to concentrate on putting one foot in front of another I knew I was going to be late but I really didn't have the energy to care, I walked in to the classroom and realized it was already full, I scanned the room to see if the boy with the green eyes was there as I had been doing in my previous classes, I sucked in a huge breath when I saw him, sitting in the only lab table with a spare seat, my heart was doing cartwheels as I knew I had to sit beside him.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I managed to sputter out to the teacher while handing him the slip

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Mr. Banner, why don't you sit beside Edward over there"

Edward, it was perfect it fitted him better than I could ever imagined, The names I had been coming up with all through Trig were mediocre compared to Edward.

Okay I was definitely becoming obsessed. I stumbled over to my seat trying my hardest not to look at him.

I sat on my sit and realized I was too much of a coward to even speak to him. Nice going Bella, you fixated about this guy all day and you can even muster up the courage to talk to him. I'm unbelievable.

I looked straight ahead and began mentally debating should I look at him, I decided I was going to do it; I looked over as inconspicuously as I could, and he was looking intently at me. Oh shit.

"Hey" He said smirking at me, oh my god his voice it was like velvet.

Oh shit I have to say something. "Hi" was all i was able to say

"Your new here" He noted

I simply nodded not trusting my self to speak. I tried to focus back on what the teacher was saying but I could feel his eyes on me and i was thinking of anything I could say to him. _Anything._

"My sister, Alice, would love you, she's being looking for someone to dress up she ages now" He said the humor evident in his voice.

That genuinely made me laugh, it wasn't particularly funny but the way he said it, it was probably the first time I had laughed, let alone smiled in a very long time, it felt good.

"That would be nice" I said smiling back at him, of course I would hate letting someone dress me, but if his sister was as nice as he seemed to be I was willing to make a sacrifice.

We didn't say much after that but every once in a while his eyes would catch mine and we would both smile and look away, it was perfect.

The class was nearly over, not that I ever wanted it to end but i let out a deep breath and locked my hand together and stretched them forward, the selves of my jumper slid down my wrists at the action exposing about 3 inches of my bare skin.

I heard an audibly gasp from Edward as he stared at my arms before he looked deep into mine. "You're so skinny" he said horrified.

"Don't lie" was all I managed to rasp out. The hurt of his words was ripping through my chest, I wasn't skinny, I was far from skinny how could he use the word so loosely?

The bell rang and I silently thanked it as the tension between us was rising how could things go from good to bad in 2 minutes? He stayed in his sit, looking stunned as I stood up and started forcefully shoving books in my bag. Just as I flung my bag over my shoulder he turned to look at me, his eyes saying a million things at once, he wasn't nice, he was a liar, and with that I stormed out to go to my least favorite class of the day.

_Lunch._


End file.
